


Letters from The Lost Days

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing Kink, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Billionaire Castiel, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, CEO Castiel, Cuddling, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Dom/sub, Dominant Castiel, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Omega Mart, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Castiel, Praise Kink, Protective Castiel, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Servant Dean, Shower Sex, Shy Dean, Submissive Dean, Top Castiel, protective behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is the alpha CEO of Omega Mart. He buys a mansion that comes with the Omega servant named Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathing Life Into the Animal you Hide

The city is buzzing in the late of night. Light shines from windows, signs and cars; creating the illuminated skyline that Castiel currently watches. He takes a swig from his whisky on the rocks, his warm lips pressing up against the cold crystal glass. Omega Mart was a great decision by a younger entrepreneur named Castiel. His jock alpha brother suggested the idea in a drunken stupor. Michael was his name.

It was a great idea, taking off quickly after the opening of the first location. Suppressants were hard to find before Castiel created the empire known as Omega Mart, so receiving praise and fan letters was very common. The skyline is Beautiful, but it's not what Castiel wants. He has enough money to make him happy, but he's not.

Omegas rarely provide him any pleasure, he would always climax, but feel no affection towards them. Maybe he needed a change of scenery. Walking across the cold marble tile, Castiel noted how empty and lifeless his penthouse suite was. He frowned at ticking cat clock, it mocked him with an artificial smile and it's tick and tock.

He plopped down in his custom build leather chair, it let out a whine under Castiel's sudden weight. 'Blueberry' Flashed across the computer screen that came to life before him; the electronic white glow of the screen illuminating the darkness of the room around him. The internet browser opened when he clicked on the 'I' logo that stood in the corner of his desktop.

There weren't many mansions by the countryside that caught his eye -- atleast, that's what he thought after looking at countless real estate websites, but one caught his eye. It was a large old rustic building, everything about it screamed countryside. 127 acres of it to be exact. He skimmed the list of features that came with the property. 7 Bathrooms, 5 kitchens, a theater, a master bedroom, master bath and stables. Castiel didn't care about the following because something on the list caught his eye.

_An omega male servant with 7 years of experience._

That was what made Castiel book an open house tour. He could afford to buy on impulse. He was one of the richest in the world after he had bought into many oil companies.

* * *

 As he rolled up in a teal impala, he saw a beautiful young man approaching his car. Castiel studies his appearance. Green eyes that could rival that of a scenic forest. Stubble that suggested he was a busy man -- a sharp jawline too; Genetics had been kind to him. The man smiled at Castiel who couldn't help but smile back. He was a lovely piece of man.

The sun cast its rays down upon Castiel's car as it parked by the cement curb by the entrance to the mansion. The man approached his car with a smile. 

"You must be the man looking to buy this place." The guy said as he flashed him a perfectly white smile.

The monochrome that filtered in through Castiel's life was broken in that instant -- that smile opened something unknown within him, like a light shining down into a forgotten basement, long forgotten and neglected. Castiel didn't believe in love at first sigh, but now he did.

"What's your name?" Castiel managed to utter out.

It was breathtaking, he had never been flustered by someone so much in his life. It rarely happened to a strong alpha CEO like him, but that didn't mean in any way that Castiel wasn't soft. He just never felt so nervous around someone.

"Dean, Dean Winchester." The guy -- probably in his mid 20's -- said. He was dressed in attire that suggested a butler, servant or maid. Black pants over long legs, black pinstriped vest over crisp white dress shirt, the look completed by shiny black dress shoes.

_What a lovely name._  Castiel thought, along with others that shouldn't be written. Dean was obviously an omega. Castiel knew this because he could smell a faint tinge of unclaimed omega, the suppressants he used (If any) must be weak or low quality. Suddenly out of nowhere, Castiel had an impulse to buy the green eyed butler top notch quality suppresants to protect  _his_ omega from others. That thought was absurd, Dean Winchester was not  _his_ omega, but he wanted him to be.

It must be his pheremones. Yes, that was it. Once Castiel had bought the omega better suppressants he was sure that the urges would cease. Castiel's phone was brought up to his head, he was going to call his assistant to get some top-notch suppressants, but he stopped. He had fired his assistant for having sex with a beta in his office, Castiel had walked in on the act, so he fired on the spot.

The omega; who smelled quite delicious, brought the CEO to the large wooden doors that stood high and proud as the entrance to his soon to be abode. Castiel was given a tour of the expansive western style mansion, but he payed no attention to the rooms; his focus on Dean Winchesters green eyes, freckled face and plump pink lips.

The only room that caught Castiel's eyes was Dean's. It was a small room, holding only a wooden dresser and small bed encased in a glossy wooden trim.

There was a framed photograph on Dean's dresser. It was a taller man with long brown hair. Jealousy coursed through Castiel's veins. Was this Dean's mate? Surely he wasn't because Dean smelled unmated and free. "Who is this?" Castiel asked; his voice laced with bitter jealousy.

Dean looked up at Castiel with a tooth bearing grin. "That's my brother Sam." Dean concluded with a response that calmed down Castiel's alpha instincts; like the empowering feeling of returning light after a long power outage.

"Are you interested in making an investment in this home? Others are thinking about purchasing so I would choose quickly." Dean suggested.

Power was lost again, leaving Castiel in the instinctive jealous darkness. "Yes!" Castiel responded rather quickly, gripping the wooden bedpost. Dean's face light up at the answer.

Dean continued "The starting price is-" "I don't care about the price, just get me this house." Catiel interrupted, sending Dean a wild grin. The butler laughed sheepishly; the sound sending endorphines through Castiel's veins.

"Are you sure sir?" The butler couldn't contain his smile; a happy look, Castiel wanted to keep that awe inspiring look on his face and frame it. 

"Yes, I'm sure." Castiel reassured in a calm tone of voice that he struggled to maintain. He withdrew the checkbook he always kept in his pocket and began writing his name, followed by countless zeros. He held out his check to the butler, who -- once saw the amount written on the check -- grew pale.

"Give this to the person who owns this lovely place and tell them to pack up and leave immediately. If they do, they can keep the change." Castiel winked and the now shaking Dean. The butler was probably intimidated by how rich Castiel sounded, and he was -- probably more.

"Yessir" was mumbled by dean while he stumbled out of his room and into the hallway. He held the check feverishly, like it would explode if it was exposed to the slightest amount of pressure. Castiel watched the butler exit with a mix of protectiveness, possessiveness and arousal.

 

* * *

 

The homeowners were gone before Castiel could see who they were. They made a made dash to scramble up everything that they wanted to take with them. Valuables, paintings and some furniture were being pilled up frantically outside on the curb and being loaded into a large moving van who's engine hummed with a human like excitement.

Castiel cringed as the smell of burning rubber filled his nostrils while he watched the moving truck speed down their (now his) driveway. The sound of screeching tires and revving engines were like the steps of a ritual that would make Dean Winchester his omega.

A dirty fantasy was being played out in Castiel's mind as he made his way back inside. 

It got even steamier as an erection grew in his designer silk boxer briefs while he rushed frantically down the stairs to reach his almost omega.

When the door opened and Castiel entered, he could clearly see Dean lying down on the small bed. He hadn't noticed his new master's presence as he gazed up at the wooden beamed ceiling. It appeared to the CEO that Dean was counting each and every single grain in the wood.

Castiel didn't want to ruin the blissful expression of unawareness on his servants face so he let the guy rest. It was hard for him to walk away and leave him alone, but he eventually managed.

Now that the beautiful omega wasn't present to distract him from the own mansion's features, he noticed how beautiful the place really was. The flooring in most of the place consisted of brown slate tiles; while the walls stood confident as straight wooden planks stretched up -- almost reaching -- for the expansive peaked ceiling. Lights hung from said ceiling, they caused a yellowish tint to become present when he flipped the lightswitch.

The place looked like one of those ski resort lodges that stood high upon a mountain plateau that were usually surrounded by wilderness. There was a giant hearth in the middle of what Castiel thought to be a common place area that was littered with couches and tables alike. There was large balcony that stretched the full expanse of the opposite side of the common area that was connected to the ground floor by two grand stair case styled wooden steps. The balcony had a few tables and a pathway of carpet that connect to a large pair of double doors.

Castiel approached one of the stairwells and slowly climbed it; his hand running along the smooth wooden banister that curved up to the railing that guarded the balcony. 

When he came upon the oak double doors, he looked to his right and saw a table where a white vase filled with roses stood.

The doors were squeaky when he opened them. They must have been old just about like everything else in the place. Castiel guessed the room that spread out before him to be the master bedroom. There was a large plush white bed that faced an expansive glass panel window that gave an unobstructed panoramic view of the rustic landscape of trees that dotted the hills before him.

His brain conjured up the image of Dean spread out on the bed waiting for his alpha, but Castiel whisked the thought away. He had other things to be doing that did not include seducing Dean. He opened a door that was left of the bed and tread onto the carpet flooring of the large empty walk in closet. There would be more than enough room for all of Castiel's (and Dean's) clothing.

He left the closet and entered the door that was opposite of it. Castiel gaped when he saw a large white porcelain tub that was built into a slab of granite in the corner of the bathroom. It could easily give Castiel _and dean_ plenty of room for other activities that would not include bathing.

* * *

Panic coursed through the alpha's veins when he heard the sound of sobbing. It was  _Dean_ sobbing. Castiel scrambled down the grande staircase; the words comfort protect comfort protect were raging in his head. When Castiel reached the door to Dean's room he entered to see the extremely distressing sight of Dean sobbing into his pillow.

Castiel reached out his hand to massage the butler's back, but the servant flinched away in surprise from his touch. Dean turned to face Castiel, his face red and wet with tears. "I'm sorry for being like this. I'll calm down in a moment and be of your service," the butler managed to utter out between sobs; his breath unsteady and shaky.

Dean wiped at his nose, which prompted Castiel to climb on the bed next to him and hold out a handkerchief for him. 

He held out his hand in refusal of his masters offering. "I'm fine, there is no need for me to ruin your personal belongings. I've calmed down." The butler said, obviously lying. Castiel could tell he was still not fine. He wanted to curl around the sobbing figure and just lay there holding Dean, but he couldn't.

The servant got up from the bed and grabbed a tissue from his bedside to wipe his eyes. "God, look at me. I'm a mess." Dean spat at his red sniveling reflection in the mirror. Castiel followed and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I think it would be wise as to enlighten me with what your not telling me." He soothed.

Dean turned around and smiled. "My mother died when my and my brother Sammy were younger. We were adopted by John Winchester, our biological father. He owned this place. I worked like a slave for him while Sam got everything. Not that I was envious or anything, I was happy that it was Sammy who received those things but Sam moved away with John. I loved Sam and he was the only thing that reminded me of my mom." Dean backed away from Castiel, a look of fear obviously plastered on his face.

"Please no! Don't h-hit me.... I'm calmed down. I can work." was the last thing dean stuttered before Castiel took Dean into an embrace. 

Dean started sobbing into Castiel's expensive cotton suit, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to comfort Dean, and in that moment, nothing else mattered to him more than Dean's comfort. He took Dean's hand and lead him to the master bedroom. He lifted Dean up bridal style as he carried his servant up the grand staircase. It was ironic but from now on, Dean would be barely doing anything.

Castiel began stripping down Dean, who didn't protest. He stopped at Dean's boxers and lifted the covers so he could place the half naked Dean between the soft velvety sheets. The CEO followed suite and jumped into bed beside him. Castiel now had Dean in his warm embrace. He didn't bother to hide the growing erection in his boxer briefs, Dean didn't seem to care.

Dean was absent mindfully playing with Castiel's hair when they fell asleep tangled together. The panoramic view darkened, offering a perfect view of the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean dreamt himself in a large warm spring meadow. A blue sky stretched far to forever in his sight, he was sitting in a patch of flowers. The tiny daises grew larger and coiled around him as they grew. It wasn't an uncomfortable experience, but a comforting one instead. The vines that held him tight were warm and comforting in his dream like state. The light that filtered through the gaps between the vines grew harsher. The vines disappeared in an instant; causing him to bold upright in a large soft bed. It was disorienting, the bright light that shined in through the large glass panel and strange surroundings added to his confusion.

He tried to speak but his throat was raw and dry. Coughing; Dean brought saliva into his throat so he could speak comfortably. "Where am I?" He spoke out to who ever was near. In response, a large pair of comforting hands were held around his waist. It should have been a menacing gesture, but he relaxed into the touch. He craned his neck to see his master sitting behind him. Regret filled his entirety as he realized he was being cuddled in Castiel's lap. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here." He tried to escape the CEO's grasp, but the hands never left his presence.

Defeat; that's what he felt. Dean was too tired to struggle so he just lost himself in the warm, soft welcoming touch of Castiel. "Mmmmmm." He heard Castiel's muffled voice speak into his forearm, sending vibrations up his limb. He smiled at the view before him. Birds danced and the forest sung with a song of butterflies and deer, a waterfall roared in the distance. Dean always told himself he'd go exploring in the woods, but john rarely gave him free time which he would much rather spend doing something productive like bathing, eating or sleeping.

He glanced at the electronic close beside the bed on a modern glass table. It was 10;26 AM, Dean needed to make breakfast, he planned it out in his head. Pancakes, bacon and eggs danced in his head. "Castiel. I need to make you breakfast." Dean said, trying to escape the warm embrace. The hug tightened in response, a sound of refusal escaped Castiel's lips. He succeeded in getting up from his cuddler's grip, but he was brought back down on Castiel's lap.

Dean felt something hard and warm against his ass cheeks. he blushed with realization that it was his masters erection. "Don't go. We can make breakfast together." The CEO purred into Dean's hair; a deep inhale followed by a sniff was heard by him. "You smell so beautiful...." Castiel praised, earning a moan of comfort from Dean. The hardened genital pressed against his cheek pulsing and writhing under him. His blush deepened.

Suddenly Dean was being lifted bridal style out of the bed. It was Castiel's strong arms that brought him over to a polished wooden chair next to an opened door that looked into a granite room that he guessed to be the master bathroom. Dean had never been in this room, his father never let him enter most of the rooms unless ordered, but this one was off limits. He struggled when he realized his boxers were being removed. His star wars print underwear was tossed onto the ground when his left leg slide out from the garment. The air should have been cold against his penis, but it wasn't, because a warm soapy facecloth was being dragged across his stomach.

"You don't have to wash me. I can do it myself." Dean offered as the cloth was being scrubbed under his armpits softly. A disapproving clicking sound was his counteroffer.

"But I want to do this, my little omega." He said while bringing the warm washcloth down his thigh. Dean flinched a little when soft hands lifted his penis so that Castiel could get better access to the hard to reach areas.

The warm washcloth left his skin, leaving him cold and vulnerable. He gasped at the sudden drop in temperature but sighed when another warm washcloth began scrubbing the soap away. A soft white towel was being patted across his skin, catching the water droplets that beaded on his skin. Dean was dry now, and he was being carried into the bathroom and seated in a chair, his back to a sink.

Castiel's hands guided the back of his head under the warm flow of water. He's washing my hair. A cool and probably expensive gel was being massaged through his hair. Soap was sliding down his forehead towards his eyes, but a thumb brushed the droplet of soap away. Gentle hands scrubbed at his scalp, washing away all the dirt and sweat that remained. The water got warmer as his head was being gently guided back under the stream of water. Dean could feel the soap leaving his hair, the warm liquid trickled down the side of his head into the sink below him.

A different smaller towel was being rubbed through his hair as he was once again sat in Castiel's lap. The same hard presence was under him, but he didn't care. The drying motion continued until his hair dried, a cool gel was being spread through the front of his hair. "Okay. I bought some clothing that I'd think you'd like. I hope you don't mind that I looked through your current wardrobe to see your style." Castiel said, playing with Dean's hands.

His legs were now being guided into a pair of work jeans, a hand zipped up the copper fly and slipped the black button into it's reciprocal. Dean felt his feet being massaged. It should have tickled, but it didn't. His feet were slipped into a comfortable pair of soft knitted socks. They weren't scratchy or itchy like he had anticipated. He felt hands caressing his toned abdominal muscles. The muscle mass was gained after he had been doing hard labor for John since he turned 14.

Castiel brought a wool polo t-shirt over his head and slid it down his muscular torso. Dean felt the fabric cling to his muscles. His arms were being guided into the sleeves of a red flannel shirt.

The first few buttons at the bottom of the shirt were done up for him. Dean felt a warm breath against his neck along with a deep inhale in his hair. Castiel smelt like alpha and Dean should have been intimidated by the dominant figure that was playing with his hair, but it was hard too.

He was lifted to the floor and placed on his feet by Castiel, who wrapped a fuzzy white robe around his cold body. Castiel began undressing himself in front of Dean, showing no discomfort at his presence. Dean watched feverishly as Castiel began sliding down his boxer briefs. His breath made an audible hitch, causing Castiel to chuckle. "I'm sure you've seen another man's genitals before Dean." He gulped and Castiel suddenly locked eyes with him. "You're a virgin aren't you." Castiel said, his stare firm and unwavering.

Dean didn't have time for relationships with other people. He worked like a slave for his dad and barely ever got a break. He barely had time for himself, let alone another human being.

It was as if Castiel could sense Deans discomfort, because he nuzzled up on the back of Dean's neck to comfort him. Suddenly -- from the sight before him, Dean felt a wave of slick seeping into his cotton boxer briefs that Castiel had provided. He blushed when Castiel sniffed the air. The CEO cleared his throat. "I can smell that your are enjoying my body." The dark haired man said as he squeazed Dean's ass, earning a yelp and another wave of slick from the now shuddering omega. "As much as i'd like to fill you up with my knot.. I must refrain or all my good work will be gone to waste." He said as he stepped out from behind him and locked the door beforing entering the shower. Dean sat akwardky on a granite bench, enjoying the sight of the CEO's naked body.

He watched as the shorter man began lathering his hair while scrubbing at his skin while he stood under the shower. Castiel took minutes in the shower, and was out wrapping his naked self around the fully clothed omega. "C'mon, I'll get you some slick medication to hide the scent and stop your production, It only lasts a few hours though, but we can't have you going out in public smelling like a tramp can we?" He said while opening a medicine cabinet above the sink were Castiel had washed his hair. Castiel shook two blue capsules from a bottle into Dean's hand. "Those will hopefully wear off by the time we get back." He said with a wink as Dean swallowed the tablets down.

The naked alpha got himself dressed in a black pinstriped suit, his hair still messy even though he had just gotten out of the shower.

Castiel dried himself off with the same towel he had used, but it made Dean wonder. Why would he use Dean's damp towel when there was a perfectly dry one on the counter. Maybe it was his alpha instincts or something along that line. Once he was dry, Castiel took Dean's hand and lead him back out into the large master bedroom. They stopped in front of the large window, and Castiel stood behind Dean and sighed when he wrapped his arms around the omega's waist. "Dean, I think we should get to know each other. You obviously don't have much so let's go shopping." He whispered in the servant's ear as he began rocking with Dean.

"Can we eat breakfast first?" Dean asked the alpha that held him. Castiel smiled into the omega's neck and said, "Sure, but you're not making it." He said and carried Dean out to the entrance, where a limo was parked and ready. "Woah, this is some fancy stuff. Are you sure?" Dean asked while receiving kisses on his neck. "Why shouldn't I spoil my precious omega?" He replied, sending another wave of slick down Dean's thighs; the medicine took some time to kick in.

A large dark skinned man opened the door for the two of them to enter the limo. Dean followed suite and was about to enter when a pair of strong hands lifted him up and carried him into the car; letting out a sigh as the alpha's hands helped him into the car.

The CEO sat first in the back; the black leather seats were cold so he gestured for Dean to sit in his lap. He plopped himself down into the warm lap of an alpha, wondering why he liked his lap so much. It was probably his presentation that made him crave Castiel's embrace, but he wasn't one to deny what his body wanted.

Castiel held Dean tight as the car rolled down the long driveway and played with the omega's still damp hair. Dean wasn't uncomfortable when the hardening mass beneath made itself present, instead of trying to ignore the knot, he ground down on the length beneath him, but he never received the reaction he was aiming for. Instead, Castiel purred, "I'll have none of that now, because if I let you continue, you would be unable to make a public appearance." Dean could feel his own small omega cock hardening at Castiel's version of dirty talk.

The mountainous scenery was rugged and crisp as Dean stared out past the small patch of arboreal forest. Castiel's hard knot beneath Dean was still raging when they entered the city. Random faces looked forlornly at the passing limo zine, like they wanted to be the ones riding down the road instead. His thoughts must have sent of a weak wave of 'distressed omega' scent that was only noticeable by alphas because he felt the back of Castiel's hands gently caressing his face.

Dean lost interest in the passing scenery and focused his attention on the warm alpha beneath him. "Where are we going?" the omega asked the alpha who took a while to answer; a hint of uncertainty tainted his words. "The largest shopping mall in the state." 


	3. Shopping spree.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, so to make up for it, I made it longer and included he smut that would have been in the next chapter.

The two had received many stares from other people when they entered the shopping unit. Castiel growled at anyone who laid eyes on the omega who held his hand. "So Dean, what interests you?" He asked, because Dean had never revealed any of his interests or hobbies. As an answer, Dean squeezed the strong alpha's hands. With a hushed humble voice, he spoke. "You don't have to buy me anything." But he would, Castiel wanted to spoil his almost omega so much and make him happy. He growled and said, "I want to buy you stuff Dean, you definitely deserve it. They entered a food court and stopped.

Dean bit his lip as if he were thinking, "I like Video Games and movies." He said shyly, prompting Castiel to place kisses on his neck. Castiel knows what a video game is, but he had never played one as they seemed like a waste of time to him. "Where do we get a video game?" Castiel asked in an unknowing tone, causing Dean to chuckle.

"There are um many kinds of systems you can use to play video games like a computer, a console or a handheld device." Dean answered. Damn it, Dean was way too cute when he was shy. An embrace was placed around Dean by Castiel, he loved physical contact with his almost omega.

A groan was uttered out by a female voice behind them. "Get a room!" The disembodied voice complained. He saw Dean blush at the statement, but Castiel did not care who it was when his head snapped back and shot a glare at the complainee. It was a teenage girl -- 15 by the looks of it. She had not presented so she posed no threat to his omega. He sighed in relief, Dean was sure working him up, but that didn't mean he never liked it. Exhilaration; that's what it was.

Castiel planned on buying anything Dean asked for or even glanced at. "Sorry about that Dean, but where do we go to buy a device to play video games on?" Was asked to the omega, who answered in an excited voice. "We can go to Future World, they have loads of electronic stuff." He said while squeezing Castiel's hand. Castiel had seen the place before, but never bothered to go in, because if he wanted something he could just ask his servant/assistant to buy it for him, but Dean would be of a more personal kind of assistance.

They walked over hand in hand towards a small beta employee that wore a mall uniform. "Umm where can I get to Future World?" Castiel asked while rubbing Dean's back. The small bubbly woman smiled while trying to ignore the two gorgeous men in front of her. A drop of sweat sneaked out from her hairline and rolled down her cheek. "Just to the left here, by the Omega Mart." She pointed down a long airy corridor to a bright yellow sign with black text in a cursive font. 'Future World', it read.

Castiel leaned forward slightly and grab held of the laughing omega. He propped the omega up on his back and gave him a piggy back while they walked down the hallway. Dean wasn't very heavy. They ignored the laughing and pointing and stares that came their way because Dean seemed to be enjoying the ride. The green eyed omega dismounted from the alpha's back as they came upon the electronic retailer.

He pointed towards the Omega Mart that he owned. "I own that company," He informed the wide eyed omega. Dean grinned and said, "I see, that's why you can afford all this stuff." Castiel ran his hand down his pinstriped suit to smooth out the wrinkles caused by Dean's ride. The servant stopped as he looked into the Omega Mart. "I need to pick up a few things." He said while a blush sneakily crept up his cheeks. Castiel chuckled and responded. "I have everything that the store carries in a moving truck that should be unpacked by the time we return home. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time so I couldn't help but prepare."

His words seemed to deepen the omega's blush and alert Castiel to his embarrassment so he held Dean tight. "No need to be embarrassed, I don't mind." He comforted as he ran his hands through Dean's hair; his touch sending waves of comfort through the omega.

They continued walking hand in hand towards the 'Future World' location ahead of them. "What games are you interested in?" Castiel asked as they passed through the yellow entrance gate. "I like horror games, my favorite series is the Silent Hill franchise." Castiel noted his interests as they walked up to a scruffy man in a yellow and blue vest with the company logo printed on the uniform. "Do you know where I can buy all the games from the Silent Hill series?" Castiel asked the now grimacing employee.

"Some of the older games can still be found here, but they are more expensive and require older machines to run, try looking in the playstatue isle. Fortunately, we carry everything you need here at Future World." His grimace turning into a forced smile that made the CEO laugh on the inside.

Castiel scanned the store for the playstatue isle. He spotted a row of silent hill games. He picked up the first installment and read the back. "Creepy..." his voice trailed off as he read the system requirements. They needed a playstatue 3 to use the game so he began looking for one down the isle. Castiel didn't want to let his omega wander alone, but he was okay as long as Dean stayed in his sight. "Go look over at those playstatues and pick out one of each model, but don't try to carry them. You can also pick out any accessories you want Come back when your done and tell me which ones you'd like and don't try and be humble about it. The amount of money i'm spending on this stuff is like the effect of a fly spitting on you."

  The alpha watched feverishly as the omega began walking away from him. Surely there wouldn't be anyone looking to harm his omega in an electronics retailer, but he kept a careful eye on him as he began writing down the names of every scary or relatively interesting looking cover on a scrap of paper. Relief flooded his system as Dean returned with a wide mouthed grin plastered on his face.

Castiel began writing down the designs of each version of Playstatue he wanted along with a list of accessories. 

  He finished the extremely long list and took Dean's hand as they walked towards a young preppy looking blonde employee. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but can you do me a favor?" Castiel asked as the woman nodded. He wrote a check for 300,000$ and stopped at the name. She looked with a hanging jaw towards the alpha. "What's your na-" The girl interrupted and said her name excitedly. "Ashley Mapper."

Castiel handed her the list along with a scrap of paper that held his address. "I need you to purchase all of the things on this list with the money I gave you. I also need you to ship these things to this address. Tell them to ship it as fast as possible." He began writing a 90,00$ check for a shipping company. "You can keep the change." He said as the woman began tapping her foot anxiously. "Do not disappoint me Ashley." The woman squirmed at the passive threat. She nodded and began running frantically down the isles while a strong looking man helped her carry a few heavy items.

  Holding hands, the two walked out of the store and into the empty hallway. Castiel's shoes clicked against the tile flooring as they began walking down the long corridor. 

"Umm.. I'm sorry to ask, but i'm kind of hungry. Can we go to the food court and eat? I know your not used to it, but I can pay if you'd like." Castiel heard his almost omega ask while giving him a shy glance. Castiel chuckled and rubbed the omega's head. "Sure Dean, anything to make you happy, but i'm paying." He said to the now smiling Dean as they began walking towards an escalator that lead to the food court.

   Greasy food wasn't his thing and he'd prefer to take the omega to a five star fancy restaurant on their first dinner/date, but Dean was humble enough to ask for fast food and he'd travel the world to make his crush happy.

When they came upon the food court, Castiel was overwhelmed at the amount of people in one tiny space. He felt a strong urge to take his almost omega away from the crowd but held himself back. _Dean is perfectly safe here Castiel. Just get him something to eat._ "So.. what are you looking to eat?" He asked the omega who led him excitedly into the sea of people. Castiel gripped Dean's hand harder as he smelt an approaching alpha. He drew a gasping Dean close as the smell of alpha strengthened. A group of athletic looking alpha teenagers walked by. They snickered, but a look of confusion came upon their faces. They smelt omega, but couldn't pinpoint who it was coming from. Castiel walked away with Dean in hand quickly as he apologized. "Sorry about that.. I felt worried when I smelt alphas coming your way."

   Dean blushed and nodded as he began leading his way to a fast food chain he saw across the court. Castiel couldn't help but let out a small growl whenever someone bumped against the omega as they made their way across the court. They stopped at the restaurant and got in line. He felt like paying the people ahead of him to let him pass, but it would have been unwise to bring out that much cash in a public place. He would never put Dean in danger besides, Dean seemed to be enjoying pressing himself against the Alpha as they waited in line.

A dark skinned woman with ponytails motioned for them to come up and order. "What would you like today?" She asked Castiel in a genuinely -- and not faked -- happy voice. "Could I get two apple pies and a cheeseburger and fries?" Dean asked as the woman began typing and pressing on a screen that Castiel couldn't see. "Would you like a drink with that?" She asked. "No, no thank you."

   The cashier turned to Castiel. "What would you like sir?" Castiel wasn't that hungry, only lightly peckish. "Just a small fries please." He said while squeezing Dean's ass, causing the omega to yelp. The cashier ignored the sound and said, "Your total will be twenty-two dollars and ninety-nine cents." Castiel reached into his back pocket and removed his designer wallet bound in Italian leather. He passed the woman a fifty and she popped the cash register open as she began counting his change. "You can keep the change." Castiel said as a look of gratitude flashed across her face.

"Thank you sir" She said while passing them their meal.

They found an empty table near the exit and began eating. Castiel began absent mindfully chewing on a few fries while he watched Dean absolutely devour his burger. The alpha almost choked on his fries when the omega moaned into his bite of pie. A wave of blood was sent rushing towards Castiel's knot. Dean noticed Castiel's flushed expression and blushed. "Sorry, I just really like pie." He apologized and wiped his mouth.

-

After they had finished their meals, they began walking towards the exit. Castiel stopped Dean while he fished around in his coat pocket for his 128 gigabyte iphone. He dialed his day planner Linda Tran, she was a nice woman that would happily obligue to do anything Castiel asked with a flawless finesse that rivaled that of a superstar.

Castiel held his hand over his mouth to prevent Dean from hearing his conversation. He felt Dean's warm arms wrapping around his waist.

"Hey Mrs. Tran, could you pop over to my new home and do me a huge favor?" Dean asked.

  "Sure, what is it Castiel?" She sounded eager to complete a task.

" I would like you to hire a famous interior designer to make me a gaming room in an empty room located by my master bedroom. " Castiel asked.

  "Anything else I can do for you?" Linda asked. Castiel could hear pencil on paper in the background.

"Yes, actually there is. A shipment of electronic equipment will be arriving at my new home shortly. Could you hire someone to set the equipment up and wrap up the games with 'Silent hill' on the cover?"

  "Sure thing boss!" She said in a happy tone that was not dampened by her tasks at hand.

"I wont be back for a night and will return at around supper time tomorrow." He noted as he hung up the phone.

They walked towards the same limo and crawled in; Dean sitting once again on Castiel's lap. The alpha started cuddling the omega as he made another phone call to that new fancy five star hotel that had recently opened.

"Hello! This is hotel Fairlake speaking! How may I help you?" A male voice asked.

"I'd like to book the penthouse suite under the name Castiel Novak please."

Castiel began playing with Dean's ass cheeks that were now wet with slick. He needed Dean right at that moment so he pulled down Dean's pants and underwear. The omega was now sitting ass naked on the alpha's lap.

Dean let out a moan when a finger slipped inside. He inhaled deeply as the sweet scent of Dean's slick filled his nostrils. _The pills must be wearing off. Perfect._

* * *

 

   The limousine pulled up quickly to the curb outside of the glass door entrance to the hotel. It wasn't fast enough for Dean, because two fingers were now feeling around his asshole. He was about to let out a moan but stopped when the warn fingers left him. He saw Castiel pull out a handkerchief and wipe Dean's slick off his fingers. His pants were pulled up but his underwear wasn't.

He coughed when Castiel sprayed some sort of mist at him, but laughed when the alpha accidentally sprayed the window when the car suddenly jerked forward.

  Dean saw the large dark skinned driver walking towards the door of the limousine. A twinge of excitement shot through his veins when the door opened and Dean guided him out. His eyes widened as he sat looking at the tall building before him. It looked fancy alright; the shiny windows and reflective plating made it hard to look at without the reflection of the sun blinding him. It was the kind of place you'd see movie stars staying in, and that made Dean feel even more special.

His feet were about to touch the ground when a pair of warm strong arms, _Castiel's._

Dean instinctively covered his eyes as a camera flash overtook his vision. It looked like some form of paparazzi. Dean guessed they hung out there so that they could get photographs of whoever was rich enough to enter.

The melody of 'Ode to Joy' danced in his ears as Castiel carried him in. He received a few stares from other people in the lobby, but ignored them as he was placed on a red velvety chair. Dean saw Castiel walk over to a counter on the opposite side of the lobby. He must have been checking them in.

 

Dean had to refrain from fingering himself while he waited for Castiel to return. He used this free time so his wandering eye could come across a few celebrities. Dean smiled at a singer he saw in the lobby. He never listened to her music, but he knew who she was anyway. The girl waved back with a smile and continued talking to some housekeeper.

Castiel wasn't walking back fast enough so Dean got up and ran towards him, his speed almost knocking the Alpha down as he crashed into the firm chest. "Babe, you must be excited, right?" He heard whispered in his ear. The omega leaned closer to the alpha and whispered back, "Yea babe, want your knot deep inside of my hot ass." Dean felt a warm presence rubbing along his inner thigh. "Better get out of here fast," Dean advised.

They practically ran over to the elevator together and smashed the up button frantically. They sighed when the button lit up and the door opened, revealing a mirror paneled cab. When the door slid closed, all hell broke loose. One of Castiel's hand was trying to swipe his card in the slot that took them to the penthouse suite while one was down his pants, rubbing frantically at his knot.

Dean tried to hold himself back from fingering himself by biting his lip. He wanted Castiel's long warm fingers to stretch him open. Stretching wasn't required as he had slick, but it made the process more enjoyable, and most alpha's loved fingering their omega. The ride up was excruciatingly slow, even though they both knew the cab moved extremely fast up the elevator shaft.

When the door opened, Castiel felt firm hands undressing him frantically as if his clothes were on fire. Dean reached down to pull off his jeans but a hand moved down to stop him. "Let me," Castiel ordered as he felt a hand down Dean's pants. Castiel removed the rest of his clothing while playing with Dean's hardening omega cock. His underwear was left on when Castiel used his free hand to unbutton his suit.

Dean rubbed himself into Castiel's warm grasp. Castiel was now completely naked, exposing his slightly hairy toned body. It wasn't so hair that it turned him off, but just the right amount to make him even sexier.

A sight was let out of Castiel's mouth when Dean was suddenly bent over the bed, but his white silk boxers were still on. He felt a wave of slick gush from his hole when a big hard throbbing knot rubbed itself on the wet spot between Dean's clothed cheeks. Castiel took a grasp on Dean's nonexistent love handles and stuck a finger under the band of Dean's boxers. A finger entered him and began exploring his cavity. Castiel's long warm fingers felt like pure Ecstasy inside of him. He ground down to meet Castiel's finger as it began to thrust inside of him.

There were three fingers stretching him apart now, and it felt so good. Dean wasn't used to other fingers, but Castiel's felt heavenly as they thrust inside of him. Castiel had Dean panting while the intruding digits pounded into him, leaving the omega a sweating shaking mess beneath the alpha.

The fingers were pulled out of him and his underwear was hauled down roughly as he was being carried over to lay on the bed. He sighed and pushed into the large hands that were roaming his back. He squeaked when a hand slapped across his ass. It should have felt bad, but it didn't. It was a nice sting.

Dean presented himself to Castiel by digging his knees into the mattress and sticking his glistening ass up in the air. He gasped when Castiel grabbed onto his thighs and slammed himself into his throbbing and clenching hole. He was dripping with pleasure and soaking Castiel in his slick, but the alpha hadn't even began moving yet. He heard a moan while Castiel held himself inside Dean, it was like he was savoring him, like a last meal.

His ass cheeks were spread by Castiel's hands as the cock inside of him began moving. It was slow at first, like the alpha was trying to milk sounds of pleasure from Dean. It was working too. Dean was moaning out the alpha's name in a soft whimpered voice, but his sounds grew hearse, deeper and louder as the calm of the storm passed; leaving Dean biting down on the pillow to silence his scream fueled by pleasure when the alpha began thrusting quickly and desperately.

He looked back and gasped as he saw the sight playing out before him. Castiel was pounding into him and the alhpa's pelvis area was covered in slick. He moaned as the knot struck his prostrate. He felt the pleasure building at the base of his small omega cock. He could feel himself climaxing quickly. It didn't take long for Dean to cum as it was his first time. "Cas, I'm cumming!" He shouted and gasped when strong arms flipped him around while the sweeling cock remained inside. He knew Castiel was close when his thrusts grew faster, deeper and desperate.

Dean felt his dick pulsing before he orgasmed, causing his hole to clench around the intruding member, and when he did, he had to bend his legs around Castiel's hips and push his hips closer. Castiel's cock was pushed forward and held in the spasming and clenching hole, causing Castiel to let out a howl before he pressed himself flush against Dean's hole while his knot began swelling to fill the omega's hole.

Dean felt every last spurt of cum hit his inner wall. The feeling of warm sticky fluid filling him up tipped him over the dye, causing him to ejaculate over his torso. He never cared that they didn't use protection, because Dean wasn't on his heat so that meant that there was practically a 0.1 percent chance of him becoming pregnant. Dean gasped when he felt a mouth bite down on his neck.

The warm comforting feeling; so that's what being claimed felt like. He should have felt pain when the mouth latched on to his neck, but he didn't, he instead felt something like a second orgasm rushing through him, except he never came. 

Castiel's knot plugged him up. It made him feel safe and secure, but Castiel did something surprising, he leaned over as much as the knot plugging the omega could allow and began lapping up the seed greedily. "Mmm you taste so sweet like honey." The alpha purred. 

It wasn't uncommon for male omega's semen to taste sweet, and everyone tasted different, unlike the salty and somewhat spicy semen of alpha's.

There was still some cum smeared over Dean's chest so the alpha swept his finger across the omega's stomach and plopped it into his mouth. He groaned and shut his eyes as his cheeks hollowed around the the finger coated in Dean's essence. They were both exhausted so they removed the covers and awkwardly climbed between the sheets. 

Castiel had positioned Dean to face him when his knot would lock them together, but he didn't mind as he got to see his alpha's sexy face. They fell asleep together warm in each other embrace. Sometime during the night, Castiel's knot turned soft and his penis slipped out of Dean, but neither of them cared. They were both secretly awake.

"I love you." Dean whispered into the night, hoping that his alpha could hear him.

"I love you too Dean." His alpha answerd and they both laughed.

 


	4. Always on my mind

Castiel woke up with two things running through his head -- the first one slightly more obvious than the second; Dean was held close in his arms, he also had a bite mark on his neck. He reached over and brushed his thumb over the still healing mark. Almost as if in protest, Dean stirred in his warm embrace so Castiel ran his hand over the omega's forehead and through his hair. Soon later, Dean was fully awake and staring into his eyes. They awoke in the same position in which they fell; green staring into blue.

Castiel smiled at green and spoke, his voice scratchy and rough. The air must have been dry when night fell. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had a mate, it was so hard to believe. Of all the things Castiel imagined that would happen when he went searching for a home, this answer was not one of them. He reached over to bop his mate's nose who blinked by reflex. Dean was much more beautiful up close, his eyelashes long and pretty, eyes a luscious green and hair a spiky dark blonde.

Dean reached over under the sheets for a hug. Castiel accepted his attempt and brought him close. He smelled of honey and something unrecognizable but good. It was a comforting good that Castiel couldn't sniff enough of; with sudden realization, he knew it to be mate. The smell of mate was extremely relaxing; like a recreational drug that was surely illegal. He sighed into the pillow.

Castiel knew it wasn't a sexual gesture when Dean pressed himself up against his chest, but more a comforting one; a desire to be with, and a desire to be held. The alpha was ecstatic that he had Dean as his mate, let alone the fact that Dean desired physical contact as much as he did. They fell asleep together, but not for only around half an hour.

The blue eyed alpha woke up oncemore and heard the sound of a sleeping Dean Winchester's stomach growling. He carefully squirmed himself out of the tight grip as to not wake the sleeping beauty. The beauty in question let out a snore of disapproval as his response.

Castiel was hungry too, so he flipped through the room service menu that stood untouched at the bedside. It was there because it was unlikely that someone who could afford this room couldn't spare a few extra dollars for a bite to eat. He opened to a tab that read, 'Breakfast'. The tab stuck out of the booklet like a sticky note would if it were lodged between a busy college student's study notes.

He decided for himself and his omega, because what kind of alpha wouldn't know what was best for his now omega. It was still hard for him to believe. The two of them were linked permanently, that is, unless Dean wanted a divorce. The thought alone sent a wave of discomfort through his body.

The porcelain phone handle was cold and dead in his hands. "Yes, I'd like two large pancake skillets delivered to the penthouse suite." The man on the other end sounded Italian, but he couldn't confirm his suspicions because there was an orchestra of background noise playing through the speakers. A crash of metal here, some sort of sizzling there and the distinct sound of some language -- probably Spanish or something similar -- being yelled out, the tone of voice suggested it being used as a curse or insult.

"Yes, this is Castiel Novak." He confirmed to the maybe Italian man through the speaker. They would be right up with their food, but he knew they wouldn't be as fast as he'd expect them to be. The mated couple would probably get time for a shower before the meal was finally brought to the elevator door.

He was going to walk over to the bathroom but stopped as he saw his mate sitting up in bed. "Thanks for ordering us food Cas." Dean said, the morning slur and disorientation obviously remaining on his voice. The omega managed a half ass smile and managed to swing his legs out from under the soft cover. "So sleeping beauty finally woke. It was my kiss that helped you return, wasn't it?" The alpha teased his omega, who blushed in a cute defensive kind of way.

Dean walked over and pressed his ass against the alpha's now hardening knot. Castiel felt himself twinge in excitement, was he getting laid again? No, the goddamn cute tease decided that now would be the perfect time to walk over to the shower. Dean winked and flashed him a smile before he closed the door behind him. Castiel felt himself going flaccid, but his semi hardness returned when the door opened up to reveal the peaking face of Dean. "Get naked and over here now. We fucked each other last night so i'm pretty sure we can shower together."

Castiel definitely did not take his time following Dean into the now steamy washroom. He stepped into the tiled room and into the sight of his naked mate who sat legs spread on a marble bench, his legs seemed to be speaking, 'Please fuck me' they said. He was hard too, either from morning mast or general arousal. In response to Dean't tease, 

Castiel began peeling off his boxer briefs slowly. Dean licked his lips multiple times (and made a show of it) when the large hard alpha cock bounced free from its restraints.

Dean jumped into the warm spray of water before Castiel could put those good lips to use, and damn it, he really wanted a blowjob even though they were dangerous to give to an alpha, as his cock could knot in the mouth, causing trouble for whomever was doing the sucking, but his knot was tiny when it swelled -- built perfectly for his mates tight hole.

Castiel followed suit and jumped into the water besides the masturbating Dean. The alpha never saw Dean playing with himself through the opaque curtain, but he sure was grateful for when he did because it meant that Dean was up for some shower shenanigans. The omega practically pounced on his alpha -- a distinctive omega moan was heard as his mate began licking stripes down his nick; his stomach eventually got its turn. The alpha was practically shaking in spot as he waited for Dean's plump precious pink pompous puffy lips to take hold of his knot.

The CEO moaned more than he had expected when the omega stared into his eyes and began placing kisses on his hardened shaft. He thrust up once and slid along Dean's lips, but the second time was on purpose, and Dean took that oppertunity that catch the thrusting cock in his warm wet mouth. 

Castiel started sliding forward into Dean mouth slowly as he looked forward for any signs of uncomfortableness that would appear on his face. The one thing that Dean did show with his face was his flushed expression and sexy stubbled hollowed cheeks. 

A loud moan reverberated through the bathroom when Dean decided to purse his lips around his warm throbbing mass. His mate must have caught on to his weakness because he tightened his lips and started running his smooth slimy tongue along the bottom of his shaft.

Hands were used too. Dean's soft omega hands began sliding and twisting and grabbing at his knot. Dean fucking Winchester still remained his hollowed cheek stare, and Castiel was pretty sure that was what almost sent him over the edge. Castiel was worried about knotting Dean's mouth so he instantly pulled his cock away from the kneeling omega, who looked saddened at the lost knot.

With a frown, Castiel took a closer look at the kneeling omega. Dean's face was flushed, his pink lips now red and puffy, but still perfectly fuckable. There was a lustfull expression in the savannah green eyes, but also something else; mischievous, that's what it was.

Castiel was taken agape when the omega jumped forward and swallowed his clock down. His lips slid all the way down his long shaft, but gagged on the intrusion. He never stopped though, his stubbly cheeks scraping at the inside of Castiel's thighs. Dean slid himself off to the point where the alpha's cockhead was still inside his mouth. He swirled his tongue and slammed his face dowm to suddenly take all of Castiel again.

He hummed, he fucking hummed. Castiel could feel himself climaxing and swelling. Dean could too, but he never removed his mouth. Instead, Dean took Castiel all the way again and licked at his balls. Castiel began thrusting into the wet heat that was his omega's mouth, but Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's hips and pushed his pelvis flush against his face. Castiel didn't feel like forcing Dean's arms away so he stood still as he knotted his mate's mouth and came down his throat.

Dean licked Castiel clean once he had milked every last bit of slightly spicy cum out of the alpha's knot. Castiel felt relieved when Dean was able to remove his mouth from around his swollen knot. The water was still running when they kissed, and Castiel could taste himself when their tongues danced. 

Castiel didn't want to kiss anymore, now he wanted to suck his omega's beautiful cock and return the favor. It wasn't an unwanted activity, because Castiel wanted to taste every last drop of that swee tender sugar. Castiel guided Dean to open his legs and sit on the edge of the shower/tub. "You don't have to do this." Dean argued when Castiel began to move his head over to Dean's groin.

"Oh, but you don't understand. I want to suck your little omega cock." Castiel replied mockingly as he licked along the inside of Dean's thigh. It would have tasted salty, but the shower must have washed away his sweat. He sighed against the inside Dean's bare thigh, causing a row of goosebumps to form on the tender skin. They soon left his skin when Castiel decided to turn up the heat of the water.

Castil watched with glee as the omega cock began hardening before him. He stuck out his tongue to lick along the semi-hard shaft and moaned when he tasted that sweet flavor of omega on his tongue. Dean's small omega dick was now fully hard and throbbing as Castiel got a good look at the beautiful thing.

Castiel opened his mouth as wide as his jaw would allow and sank his mouth down on the omega cock. He gagged when the whole thing was in his mouth. Sure, Dean's dick was much smaller than and alpha's so he shouldn't have had any problems when Dean had aced it on his first try. Maybe omega's were born with weaker gag reflexes so that they could please their alpha more easily.

His thoughts where whisked away when Dean moaned. He really wanted to hear it again so he tried to use some tongue on the coco in his mouth. The alpha struggled, but managed to start sliding his tongue up and down on the omega's dick as he bobbed his head. 

That was it for Dean, because he soon moaned out, "I'm fucking cumming Castiel Novak." 

It took omega's less for them to climax, but they could keep up easily with alpha's as they could orgasm twice or three times before being truly spent, and no alpha can truely last while humping into an omega's spamming hole So it didn't matter anyway.

Omega's were good at filtering out nutrients in food to keep a slimy body that is easy to bear pups and find food, but they came less too because their seed wasn't fertile. Since practically no alpha would go Dow on their omega, they missed out on the sugars in their semen that their omega bodies didn't need.

Castiel knew most of this because he bothered to pay attention during sexual education so he latched his lips tightly on Dean's cock and waited for the shooting to start. It was more of a dribbling stream than shooting stream, but Castiel wasn't disappointed because he was awarded the same sugary fluid that he remembered from the previous night.

When Castiel had finished milking his omega, he washed both of their bodies and their hair. The alpha found comfort in taking care of his omega. The water turned cold so they both decided to jump out. Castiel wanted to dry off Dean and dress him so he submitted to his alpha's desires.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo this was fun to write, but don't fret. My other work (Homecoming Pianist) is not being forgotten, it will just be updated less frequently (like once every 1-2 days) because I realize that good writing requires time to practice and work on becoming a better writer. This story will probably be updated on the same (1-2) schedule.
> 
> There will also be some similarities (Mutual pinning, bath tubs and cuddling)


End file.
